


Lies and Bonds go Hand in Hand

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [30]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Movie: Skyfall (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: A little ficlet from Kincade's pov.
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Lies and Bonds go Hand in Hand

Time passed slower in old age. Perhaps that was why Kincade wasn’t surprised to see James Bond when he’d read his obituary just a few months before. It hadn’t been the first obituary for James and he had doubted it would be the last. 

But whoever had control of his accounts had less faith. They’d sold the old lodge prematurely. 

Especially considering the destruction that was left in James’s wake. Kincade told the new owners he had been out of town that day. 

He also hadn’t been surprised at James’s skill with a gun. He just wanted to see what lie he spun. It was refreshing that he didn’t say anything. He’d known James had entered the Navy and made Commander. With the education and old blood he had, he should’ve made admiral. So obviously he’d changed careers. And it wasn’t surprising that he’d followed in his mother’s shoes. Spycraft was in his blood. 

He only hoped that someday James would settle down with a nice lady and give Kincade some little Bond’s to dote on. 


End file.
